


Thanos Beware

by TJB084117



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Incest, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Thor (Marvel), POV Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJB084117/pseuds/TJB084117
Summary: After the battle of Manhattan, the team went to enjoy swarmas. And Bruce being the curious scientist asked Thor about his second gender.And Thor being Thor, the answer wasn't a simple I'm a...M&M ensued between Tony and Clint as they all got a treat to a drama rivaling telenovela's one





	Thanos Beware

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I write this but the idea just struck me. So hope you like it. Thor and Loki are not brothers here. Nope, no relation except two strangers who got arranged together.

The world’s first team of superhero has just taken out the invasion led by the Other in Manhattan. It was a silly name and it still crept him since the alien didn’t have a secondary gender.

Of course it’s not as weird as being a beta and then got his gender changed into an alpha when he turned into hulk. Or even being in a world defense team with two alphas, another beta and an omega. Thor was still an enigma. Not gender less like the Other but Bruce could feel something from him. He just couldn’t put his finger on what gender the _man_ (God? Alien?) was.

Even with a wonderful out come as saving their planet from alien invasion Bruce stood by with what he said. They’re a time-bomb.

In the back of his mind the other guy grunted, expressing his annoyance at the physicist cynicism.

Sighing, he thought, then again, they still managed to save the world.

A purr of agreement echoed in his mind.

**WORRYWART, EAT**

Hulk could be such a motherhen sometimes.

Looking down at his swarma, Bruce huffed and took another bite of his food. The doctor cricked his neck to the right. He always felt tired and stiff after the transformation. And hungry.

Everybody was too tired to do anything. So when the billionaire suggested the place, nobody said anything and just went with him. The place was not so bad. The food wasn’t exactly appetizing but it didn’t taste bad at all. Or maybe after wandering around from place to place, eating anything good enough to eat in the third world countries, Bruce’s taste bud has just gone awry.

No matter.

Food’s food.

“So, Thor. Out of curiosity,” Bruce Banner started as he wiped his hands on the napkin after finishing his greasy swarma. “Do you have secondary genders in Asgard?”

“Ah, you mean my second sex?” The God of Thunder asked, just finishing his fifth or sixth basket of food.

“Oh yeah, I was thinking ‘bout it too,” The other beta in the group, a male agent nicknamed Hawkeye said. “I mean dude, when you first came to New Mexico, we didn’t get to talk about it since you weren’t there for a long time.”

“Son of Hawk, I felt ashamed of that event.” Thor mumbled under his breath, looking like he wanted to hide under a rock.

“What to be ashamed of, point break?” Stark (call me Tony) cocked an eyebrow. “You fell on Earth, lived with a couple of scientists, causing a slight weather disturbance and a bunch of agents and spies going crazy about your hammer for about a week and then disappeared.”

“Stark, stop digging.” Captain Rogers (still couldn’t believe that the Captain America was alive, squealed Bruce’s inner childhood self) reprimanded the genius alpha. “Thor has his own reasons and secrets. If he’s uncomfortable and doesn’t want to share it with us, let him be.”

“But it is an interesting question though.” The only female member of their team cut in. “Why were you on Earth last year?”

Bruce still feel wary around the spy. He felt sorry for scaring the woman but at the same time the lady gave him more reasons to stay as far away from America.

“I… “ Thor looked startled at the bluntness behind the question.

“You don’t have to answer that, Thor,” The omega captain patted Thor on the back, pointing his disapproval at the Alpha agent, who just shrugged.

“I…It’s okay, captain,” the God of Thunder smiled reassuringly at his fellow blond friend. “I was fill with rage and grieve at the time. You see, I have just gave birth to our son, Sleipnir when my intended disappeared.”

“You gave birth? So you’re an omega?” Bruce asked in surprise. He knew he sensed an omega when Hulk purred every time he was in near vicinity as the man, but the power exuded by the God told him of a tell-tale of an alpha. “And you’re mated?”

Nodded, the God smiled warmly as he reminisced. “He and I were from different world. We were not close, and everyone agreed we hated each other even when our union had been arranged since the moment we presented our second gender. I as an omega and he as an alpha.”

“Where is a bucket of popcorn when you need one,” Stark grinned, as he elbowed Bruce on his side.

“But, he mature earlier than I, and he tried to woo me.” The man caressed his beard and chuckled with mirth in his eyes. “Oh, how he tried so hard. I was stubborn and he was mischievous but patient. We made a bet and surely he won as nobody has ever won a bet or dare enough to bet with him.”

“What did he get from the bet?” Romanoff asked.

“My willingness to work on the relationship,” the God blushed. “Time was all we have and I truly love him after two centuries of being wed. His and my kingdom were in joy when I conceived five years ago. Our child would be the first ruler of two powerful kingdoms. There was a week of merry feast held in the palace with all guest from the eight realms.”

The blonde God fisted his hand on the table, furrowing his brows in pain. “But then he was gone. After our child’s birth, I waited for him. There was a rumor that said he was dead. I did not believe the rumor as my beloved is the most cunning, intelligent being in the whole nine realms.” He said with pride clear in his eyes and voice. “Loki could not be dead. He could not be perished. He is my husband. He promised to be by my side and our child’s side no matter what.”

The pain was evident in Thor’s eyes as he said,” I was what Lady Darcy’s said before, snapped. My father, the king was fearful of myself endangering his grandson. So, he banished me to Midgard. To help me find my peace and calm the turmoil inside my heart. I shall regain my power as God after I got my senses back. That was what he decreed when he punished me to Midgard.”

“M&M?” Agent Barton held an opened packet of chocolate beads to Stark, who took a few and munched them without taking his eyes away from the God.

“When I regained myself, I was sent back home and I was welcomed by my mother, whom told me that they have found Loki. He was caught by Thanos, the Titan when he was out patrolling the Yggdrasil’s branch. After three years of being captived and tortured, my husband managed to escape and return to me.”

He suddenly looked thunderous. “Loki was still recovering. His magic has almost come back to him but my beloved still have horrible dreams of his time with the chitauri and the mad Titan. So when father told me of the impending invasion, I volunteer to come here to protect Midgard.”

There was silence as everybody processed the Asgardian’s story. In other word, Thor was here to avenge his alpha rather than protecting Earth. Thanos really messed up with the wrong omega. _Bad hand_ , Titan.

“You meant you sneak off in the middle of the night to fight the battle you’re not meant to fight, you silly omega of mine.”

A handsome tall man with pale white skin stood behind Thor. He had black shoulder length hair and the most mesmerizing pair of green eyes. He had a gold and green tunic on him and a pair of simple elegant black slack. The man exuded intelligence and power and Bruce could sense danger crackling in the air surrounding the man. In his hand was a golden bundle of baby with a golden tuff of hair.

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, standing up immediately with both arms raised to embrace his husband but he was shut down with a glare from said lover.

Then they started talking lowly and by the looks of said ‘Loki’, they were arguing quietly, trying not to wake up the baby. The Avengers couldn’t decipher what they were saying since they spoke in alien language, probably Asgardian’s language.

None of them wanted to interrupt since it was a marital fight and pretend to eat, except Stark and Barton whom watching them, subtlety be damn.

It wasn’t long before the argument died down with the green tunic man giving the baby to Thor, who accepted gently and carefully with loving gaze.

“My dearest, are you hungry?” Thor cooed at his baby, kissing the top of his head. “Mother apologized for the sudden trip. But it was important for mother to avenge your father.”

“Don’t listen to your oaf of a mother, Sleipnir.” Loki snorted beside him, tickling his finger inside the bundle. “Grandfather has told mother not to go, but mother is stubborn like bilge snipes. Mother should have stayed or at least asked father to come with him. Is that not right, darling?”

“Your mother knows better.” Glaring at Loki, Thor continued. “Father is still tired and recovering. And the chitauri were close. Mother could not wait for grandfather to gather the soldiers.”

Thor’s husband huffed, crossing his arms together. “Mother is stupid and reckless, darling. That’s why you have to listen to father, always. If you listen to mother, you would have been killed before you could even walk.”

Both of them looked at each other sharply. Thunders literary struck outside.

Then the baby cooed, and they both watched their offspring with warmth and endearing gaze. And they both ooh-ed and Aaah-ed.

“Did the baby just win the argument?” The billionaire whispered at the male agent, whom enthusiastically nodded.

With parents like these two, Bruce wondered what would happened to baby Sleipnir if anybody tried to harm him. _Thanos beware_

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like it and pls tell me if there's any grammatical errors.
> 
> Alpha Tony, Natasha, Hulk & Loki  
> Beta Bruce & Clint  
> Omega Thor & Steve


End file.
